Cinder's Pawn
by Izlawake
Summary: After spending a little time with Cinder Fall, Ruby is ready for a new mission: Eliminate Team RWBY. (contains graphic violence. Major character deaths.)


A/N: This is a sorta RWBY fanfic I wrote a while back as a sorta Creepypasta, but it is not, really. After a few revisions, it is ready. Enjoy, Lovelies.

**Cinder's Pawn**

Ruby was, at the moment, spending some friendly time with Cinder Fall, the exchange student from Haven. Ruby has been spending at least half her free time with the mysterious woman and she is beginning to like her a little. Ruby and Cinder were playing a friendly game of Go Fish while Ruby munched on a plate of cookies that Cinder baked for the two of them.

"So, Ruby," said Cinder as she played a card. "How are you and your team getting along?" Cinder put a finger to her lip and bit on it for no reason.

Ruby chimed in almost instantly. "We are doing just great," she answered. "Weiss is still kinda mean and rude to everyone, but she's getting more friendly. Blake is still kinda distant and antisocial. And Yang is great, though she still makes tons of puns."

Cinder chuckled under her breath. "Sounds exactly like them, alright. How about you? Are you good with them?"

"I am fine with my friends. I feel kinda like the odd one out being the youngest attending Beacon, though I'm sure you feel the same being the oldest." It was Ruby's turn to giggle this time, but Cinder did not get upset.

"I'm not that much older, you know."

"Were you held back a few years or something?" Ruby has completely forgotten about the game, and so has Cinder for that matter.

"Very funny," she said. "Were you held forward a few years?" Ruby burst into laughter and Cinder giggled.

Without warning, Ruby latched herself around Cinder in a hug. Cinder was surprised, but she accepted the hug. "You are so cool, Cinder. You're like an older sister to me."

"Thank you, Ruby. Let me get ourselves a couple drinks." Cinder got up and went out to a nearby soda machine and bought a couple cans of Schnee Soda. After coming back, Cinder popped them open and poured them into two glasses. Before taking them back, Cinder added a tiny, pink Dust crystal, which dissolved almost instantously to Ruby's glass and handed it to her.

Ruby downed the soda and instantly felt wobbly and lightheaded. Ruby fell on all fours and dribbled saliva out her mouth. Ruby garbled out nonsense while her glazed over eyes homed in on Cinder hovering over her. "Looks like Neo's little Dust crystal worked like a charm," she said.

Ruby recognized Neo's name, but it was too late. Cinder lifted Ruby's chin up and stared into her eyes. "Now, Ruby, you will obey every word I say. I am your master, Cinder Fall. You will do one simple task for me."

"Wh-what do you want me to do?" Ruby asked.

Cinder's lips curled into an evil smile. "I want you to kill Team RWBY. You are nothing but a pawn to them. They may praise you, but they speak evil behind your back. Weiss is always rude because she believe she is superior to you. Blake is so distant because she despises the comfort you try showing her. And your sister, Yang, she treats you like a child because she fears what you truly can become."

"You want me to kill Team RWBY...?"

"Exactly."

"Yes, Mistress."

**( )( )( )( )( )( )( )**

Ruby followed silently after Weiss as the ice queen left their dorm room. Ruby stared at her with evil eyes and crept up behind her, tapping her should and making her shriek. "Ruby! Don't scare me like that!" Weiss yelled. Ruby stayed silent, not showing any emotion. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Ruby lowered her head for a moment, then raised it and looked at Weiss with hatred. "Why are you always so mean to me?" she asked.

"I am not-"

"You always talk rudely to me. You are always cruel to everyone around you, and I'm sick of it!" Without warning, Ruby drew Crescent Rose and drove the blade into Weiss's chest, plunging the blade back out and resting it at her side as it dripped blood onto the floor.

Weiss staggered backwards, clutching her wound as she stared surprised at Ruby. "Ruby...Why...?" she whimpered as she fell against the wall. Ruby said nothing. She merely sheathed Crescent Rose and walked away as Weiss bled to death.

**( )( )( )( )( )( )( )**

Blake sat all alone reading one of her books on a balcony. She looked out at the nighttime city of Vale, curious at what was happening out there with everyone. Ruby crept up behind her and embraced her in a hug, catching her by surprise, but Blake put a hand on her friend and smiled.

"How are you doing, Ruby?" Blake asked, removing her hand.

"I am just peachy, you?" Ruby said.

Blake sighed. "I feel tired, that's all. I just feel like there's-" Blake did not finish her sentence when a loud BANG! rang out. Blake looked down to see blood protruding from her stomach, pages from her book scattering in the breeze. Blake turned around to see Ruby aiming down the sights of Crescent Rose plunged into the floor. Her hand went out to Ruby, and she fired again, blowing off Blake's hand and skinned her cheek.

"RUBY!" Blake screamed as she clutched her wrist. Ruby grinned and fired again. And again. And again. Bullets tore through Blake's body, decorating the balcony floor in crimson blood. "Ruby..." Ruby approached Blake and gave her one final hug, then fired one last bullet through her head and left her corpse to rot.

**( )( )( )( )( )( )( )**

Yang sat by herself in her dorm room, wondering where the rest of her team was. The moon of Remnant hovered high in the sky, lighting up the world. Just as she was wondering what Ruby was up to, she enters.

"Hey, Rubes, what's up?" Yang asked. Ruby did not answer, instead came close to her sister, which was when she noticed the blood splatters on her clothes. "Oh, Ruby! What happened? Are you alright?"

Ruby did not answer. As Yang looked all over Ruby's clothes, she felt a sharp pain in her chest. She looked down to see a knife sticking out of her held by Ruby. Ruby looked into her sister's eyes with an evil smile spread across her face. Ruby pulled the knife out and readied to stab it into Yang again, but instead met Yang's gauntlet. Yang pushed Ruby away as the knife clattered on the floor.

"Ruby, what are you doing?" Yang whimpered, holding her wound, blood falling to the floor.

Ruby drew Crescent Rose and glared at Yang with evil eyes. Without an answer, Ruby dashed forward and met Yang's guard. Bullets hit the walls, the drapes were slashed to bits, and the beds fell in a heap.

"Ruby, stop! Think about what you're doing!" Yang pleaded, holding up a hand to her sister.

"I have already thought it over, and I will not let you hold back my abilities any longer!" Ruby turned into a red blur and attacked her sister, slashing her chest. Yang fell to one knee, trying to hold her wound together. Ruby grabbed the knife and lifted Yang's head up, revealing tears streaming down her eyes.

"Ruby..." And then silence as her throat was slit. Yang collapsed against the bedside and continued bleeding. Ruby dropped the knife, retrieved Crescent Rose, and left the room.

**( )( )( )( )( )( )( )**

"I have completed my task, Mistress Cinder," Ruby said.

Cinder chuckled. "Wonderful news, my Ruby. But it looks like the potion is beginning to wear off; you'll regain your true senses very soon."

Ruby did not understand this well, but Cinder's words soon came true. Ruby's eyes snapped open wide, and she stared at her body, confused by the blood on herself. "Wh-what is this?" she whimpered.

Cinder laughed. "I gave you a simple task, and you failed to complete it." Ruby looked at Cinder with a frightened look and tears in her eyes. "I ordered you to kill Team RWBY, and you're still alive." Cinder opened her Scroll and showed Ruby the pictures of her dead teammates. Ruby put her hands to her mouth and began crying.

"No. I-I-I couldn't...I couldn't have done this...Cinder..."

Cinder brushed Ruby's face. "Looks like I need to finish this up." Cinder reached into her jacket and a flash later, and a knife was stuck in Ruby's neck. Ruby fell over as blood oozed onto the floor. Her hand went to the wound while Cinder dialed a number on her Scroll.

"Hello, Roman," she said cooly. "Phase 2 is complete. Proceed to Phase 3." She looked at Ruby with a devilish smile, hung up, and left the room, leaving Ruby to die.

And it was in that moment, the world of Remnant began spiraling down the path to destruction.

**Remember to review, it helps a lot, and I'll see you next time, Lovelies.**


End file.
